Seigaku tennis club becomes the drama club?
by Luma-chan
Summary: All the members of Seigaku's drama club suddenly fell ill and Inui gets the great(?) idea to get the tennis team make the play for the upcoming Winter festivals. This can't mean nothing but trouble, right?
1. Great idea?

Ohayõ minna! Thanks to all those who read and especially to those who reviewed my previous (and first) story Stolen Lips.

-anek: Thanks for the nice review. I completely agree with you about the characters behaviour, but I did say they were OOC. I love your fic Love Zone, by the way...

-novque: Thanks for reading the fic before I posted it. Hope you like this one too.

-mada: Thanks for the feedback and that you wanted my story to your site.

Pleez, people, R&R. I love getting reviews and it helps me write faster --grins--

Sooo... Let's see now. There shouldn't be any real spoilers in this fic, since even I don't know when this's supposed to happen. But anyway, it's winter (you can probably guess 'cause of the Winter festival, which, by the way, I made up). If I can, I try to put many people in this story besides Seigaku's team members (I've seen the anime to the end of the Rikkaidai matches at this point... so I'm familiar with the charas that far). I'll try to include at least Kamio, Shinji, Yuuta, Mizuki, Akutsu, Atobe, Jirou, Marui, Kirihara... etc. And by the way, this is rated for PG-13 due the future chapters. I won't probably change it to R 'cause my sisters don't really like yaoi, but if you want me to do so, I can ignore my siblings and take things little further... --evil smile--

Disclaimer: I almost own Eiji (my sister made me a six page long doujinshi birthday "card", starring Eiji and Shuichi (from Gravi)). But in reality the Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Great idea?

"Mou, Inui. How come we all had to stay here even though the practice is over already?" Eiji whined, clinging onto Ryoma's neck.

"Kikumaru-sempai", Ryoma gagged. "You're choking me."

Inui straightened his glasses and opened his notebook. "It seems that all the members of Seigaku's drama club have suddenly fallen ill. If nothing is done with this matter, there will be no play to present at the Winter festival that is to be held in three weeks. And the play would have been the main event..."

"No offence, Inui-sempai, but what exactly does this thing have to do with us?" Momo asked, also hugging the choking Ryoma. It started to look like the freshman regular was starting to run out of air.

Inui grinned. "I have promised to the drama club president to take care of this serious matter. I will be directing the play and you will be the cast."

Everybody stared Inui mouths and eyes widely open – Exept of course Fuji, who was smiling as usual and Tezuka, who was, well, Tezuka, as always.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Hsss... I'm not doing it..." Kaidoh hissed.

"I... I can't act", Kawamura looked terrified.

"Neither can I..." Oishi muttered.

"I hate acting. You can count me out", Ryoma growled, finally free from his sempais' deathgrip.

"Those of you who will not participate will help me in developing the new series of my juices..." Inui said with a calm voice. "It seems that the freshmen will no longer help me with them. I wonder why it is..." Inui continued his quiet mumbling, while the others were suddenly **very** quiet. They were all – with the exeption on Fuji and Tezuka – very pale and a tad green on their faces.

"What about tennis practices?" Tezuka asked with a clearly disaproving tone in his voice. It was obvious he didn't like this idea.

"They're of course still held as usual", Inui said, smiling, "but for those who'll help with the play – and that includes all the regulars – the practices are little shorter. Ryuzaki-sensei has already approved it. There are no actual matches for a month at least, and it's important that this play will happen. It should also be good for the team to do together other things besides tennis."

"Why exactly are the drama club members all sick?" Ryoma asked, glaring at his sempai. "You didn't happen to give them some of your new juices, did you, Inui-sempai?" The regulars stared at Inui horrified.

"Nya, Inui! You can't do that!" Kikumaru shouted, jumping up and down while hugging Oishi's arm tightly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about", Inui said calmly. None of the regulars looked convinced.

"Ne, Inui?" Fuji asked and all the others turned to see what the tensai had to say. Fuji opened his glimmering blue eyes and smiled mischievously. "What play is it going to be?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry 'bout this chappy being so super short. I wanted to start this story already but I also still need to figure out myself what the play's gonna be. You can give me ideas if you like, but I have some requirments for the play I can't tell you yet. I don't even know the pairings yet, but probably at least some normal ones like Golden Pair and TezuxFuji etc. Or maybe FujixEiji, at least as the main characters of the play... Anyway, lots of pairings to come, especially after I mix the other schools into this mess...

_Eiji: "Nya, did Inui give his juice to the drama club members?"_

_Luma-chan:"Eh? Eiji? What are you still doing here? I thought I ended the chapter already."_

_Eiji: "Yeah, but I think Inui's lying about the juice thingie so I wan't you to give me the answer."_

_Luma-chan: "Uh... But I don't know that. They were sick already when this chapter started, so..."_

_Ryoma: "Of course it was Inui-sempai's doing."_

_Momo: "Gah, he probably made this just so he could collect some weird data on us again."_

_Fuji: "I think this is gonna be fun."_

_Momo: "Yeah, but Fuji-sempai also likes to drink Inui's juice."_

_Luma-chan: "Eh? All you guys're still here? Not that **I** mind, of course, but we should give the readers a break already. Well, ja ne! I'll be staying here with the regulars for a moment longer..." --smile, smile--_

Oh, and by the way, I'm not really sure when I'll be updating since I'm in the middle of another story (Digimon fic My feelings for you). I'll probably update the one I feel like, though reviews might help me decide... --grins--


	2. Lessons of fine Literature

Hee... I got a request to use only the traditional pairings... Well, that was pretty much my plan to begin with but I'm not gonna do it without creating some major chaos first... --evil laugh-- But no worries people, even if it might not seem like it in the beginning, after things settle down a bit towards the ending there'll be mostly regular couples (I think...). I even remembered a play that was perfect for this – creating chaos, I mean (and eventually bringing lovers together, of course). I'm not sure how well I've remembered this play since it's been some time I last read it but I just downloaded the script and made some other reseaches as well so it's probably close enough... What's the play you ask? Read and find out! By the way, you don't have to know this play to understand this story, I'll try to write this that way. But I really think all of you have at least heard about it. If not, I'm really amazed.

Disclaimers: I own neither the Prince of Tennis nor this play

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Lessons of fine Literature

"Ne, Inui", Fuji asked smiling wickedly. "What play is it going to be?"

Inui straightened his glasses and smiled. "Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare."

"Nya", Kikumaru winced. "Why would there be a play about summer in the Winter festival?"

"Eiji, do you know what this play is about?" Fuji asked his friend and as expected the redhead shook his head. Fuji of course was familiar with it. In fact it was his favorite – or at least one of them. The story about the problems of lovers that only get even worse as the play goes on. Even to a chaos, one could say. Fuji chuckled. No mistake about it. Inui had something on his mind when he chose this play but there was no reason why Fuji couldn't also benefit from the situation. The perfect opportunity to create some chaos and also to bring together some people that were so dense they couldn't set their own love lives together themselves. And maybe even... Fuji glanced at Tezuka with a calculating smile on his lips. Oh yes. This was going to fun...

"So exactly what kinda play are we talking about?" Momoshiro asked. "This Shakebear guy sounds familiar."

"It's Shakespeare", Ryoma corrected, annoyed, "and he happens to be the most famous Renaissance play writer there is."

Inui looked intrested. "So Echizen is familiar with English Renaissance literature?"

"Not really", Ryoma gave an extremely bored look. "We had to read Romeo & Juliet in school when I was still living in America."

"Is this gonna be a fun play?" Eiji asked obviously very worried since his class had also read Romeo & Juliet the previous year. Well, actually it was more Fuji that read it to Eiji than Eiji himself since the bouncing redhead refused to read the whole story when he realized it was not a happy one. He had criead pretty much the whole time Fuji had read the rest of the story to him. He had been completely crushed by the ending.

Fuji smiled remembering this too. "Don't worry, Eiji. It's a funny play."

"So Fuji knows this play also?" Inui asked, opening his notebook so that no piece of information could escape from him.

"Yes, of course", Fuji said and gave a mischievous smile to Inui. "It's my favorite play. Have you already decided the casting? If not, I could maybe give some suggestions..." Fuji felt Tezuka's glare at his back and couldn't help smiling even more. So the buchou already knew he was up to something... But it didn't matter. The game had already begun and Fuji would not lose. If only the casting was selected as he wanted it to be... Fuji Syusuke was ready to work his magic.

"Nya, I wanna know about the play first!" Eiji said.

"Yes, it would be pretty pointless to tell the casting if almost no one is familiar with the story", Inui said. "You will all be getting the scripts later but let's go through the story briefly... There is this young woman named Hermia who is supposed to marry a man named Demetrius. She however, loves another man named Lysander. Hermia and Lysander escape the city so they can be married elsewhere."

Kikumaru's face drop. He didn't like the beginning at all.

"Demetrius follows the two of them and after him comes another woman, Helena, who is in love with him. She and Hermia have been friends since childhood."

Momo looked confused already.

"All gets messed up when the fairy king Oberon – who is currently in the same woods as the four lovers – sends his servant Puck to find a flower which's juice has the ability make the person fell in love with the first creature he or she sees."

Inui didn't even notice the frightened looks of most of the regular players when he mentioned the word juice.

"The fairy queen falls in love with a human man that has the head of a donkey – the servant Puck had played a little prank on this man – and both Demetrius and Lysander now fall in love with Helena."

"Am I the only one who's head is feeling dizzy?" Momo whined, holding his head with both of his hands.

"Hoi, how's it gonna end?" Eiji sounded like he was gonna cry any minute now.

Fuji smiled to him. "Don't worry Eiji. Both the couples end together happily in the end, and so do the fairy king and queen."

"Good", Kikumaru sighed in relief and hugged his doubles partner's arm again. There was a slight blush on Oishi's cheeks but of course nobody noticed this exept Fuji. If he just could deside the roles...

"So, Inui-sempai", Momoshiro asked, still looking rather confused. "Does the girls' tennis club take part in this too? I mean, we need some girls to the parts, right?"

Inui's smile grew wider. "No, Momoshiro. This is going to be all male casting."

"What!" all the regulars – exept Fuji and Tezuka – yelled. Tezuka was glaring deadly at Inui and Fuji just smiled even more. Just what he had hoped for... but he had already been pretty sure that Inui would do this anyway.

"So the parts..?" Momo was almost too scared to even ask.

Inui opened his notebook again. "The role of the fairy queen is for Fuji." Fuji smiled so much his cheeks were starting to hurt now – and that was rather much for a person who smiled pretty much always. "The king is going to be Tezuka. The first couple is Kikumaru and Oishi, Kikumaru playing the part of Hermia and Oishi Lysander. Momoshiro and Echizen are the other couple. Echizen is Helena and Momoshiro Demetrius."

Fuji actually beamed of joy while the others were staring at Inui, not believing his words – Ryoma actually looked like he wanted to strangle his sempai. To Fuji this was almost too good to be true. The perfect opportunity to get those two couples together at last. And of course... He gave a meaningfull look towards Tezuka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

God I love tormenting people. I'm starting to understand why I turned out to be most like Fuji in the PoT test I took. But what does it mean that my PoT couple turned out to be MomoXRyoma..? Well, they are my favorite couple to mess around with my Seigaku family in Sims2. I just can't believe how well all the characters turned out --smile-- Even when I'm not controlling them Eiji always brings his teddy bear to cheer up people when they're down and Oishi looks after everyone... But Fuji turned down Tezuka's attempt for their first kiss... big dissappointment. Well, I just got the game anyway, can't wait too much yet.

Pleez R&R!


	3. The rest of the cast

Gomen, it took me so long to update (and sorry this chappy is so short) but really, I've been fighting a terrible writer's block and haven't been able to get to the computer that much either... And when I have I've been just watching Tenimyu (Tenipuri musical). I can't help it! The actors are too hot and the music...

_Ryoma: "Aren't you kinda getting sidetracked here?"_

_Luma-chan: "Uh..."_

_Ryoma: "Mada mada dane."_

Brat... So, anyway... It seems that quite many of you know this play – better than me I might add. I've never read the actual long version and the first time I've ever read the lines in English was when I downloaded the script to help me with this story. So please don't flame me too much if I make mistakes.

_Ryoma: "Don't you mean **when** you make mistakes. By the way, it's kinda pathetic the way you squirm like that."_

Would you just shut up! Just remember who writes this story – I can make you suffer! So, let's see... About my choises for the roles of Hermia and Helena... SadistFujiFan and Shade25 are totally right and this actually was one of my biggest problems when I was deciding the casts for the last chapter. But I really need the roles this way! You'll understand later... maybe. I hope... Oh, blame Inui, he's the one to deside the castings.

_Inui: "The probability of Luminara blaming others... 96 per cent."_

So gang up on me, will ya! Jeez, I told you I had my reasons. The hair color can be taken care of with wigs and the height difference...

_Momoshiro: "Echizen is 8 inches shorter than Kikumaru-sempai! How do you fix that?"_

_Kikumaru: "Hoi! Ochibi is a shorty!"-grin-_

_Ryoma: "... Tsh..."_

Inui can make something up when the time comes. Moving on... Shade25 also asked if Taka-san will be playing Bottom. He **was** my first choise but I changed it. That would create a very bad love triangle and I can't do that to sweet Taka-san – no matter how good a story it would have made. I need for that role someone with whom Fuji can make Tezuka jealous! My second thought was Atobe. The idea of the king of Hyotei wearing a donkey head... -laugh- (Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Atobe.) But I desided on Saeki. He can not only help Fuji to make Tezuka jealous but help him with the other pairs too. And the pairing possibilities with him and the one who plays the part of Francis Flute... Hm? What? Why are there people from other schools too? -evil smile- Well, it's not like Seigaku regulars are enough to fill the parts and if you want to know **how **Inui got them to agree in this... You'll have to read that -smile- Let's say it has something to do with data – **very** personal data.

Zillion thanks to all who reviewed -hugs-

Disclaimers: Tenipuri characters are property of Konomi Takeshi sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: The rest of the cast

"Why am I supposed to play a girl?!" Ryoma demanded to know, looking seriously pissed.

"Well, there are three major female parts for women and you, Kikumaru and Fuji are the ones with the most feminine appearance", Inui explained.

"Feminine appearance? Fuji-sempai may look like a girl and maybe even Kikumaru-sempai but I surely don't!"

"Oi, Echizen. Just calm down", Oishi tried soothing the freshman.

"Nya, I don't look like a girl!" Eiji stated and glared at Ryoma. "Ochibi looks much more like a girl. You're even short enough for that. Nya, maybe too short."

Ryoma apparently forgot that he was supposed to be mad at the data freak. Instead he and Eiji just consentrated on yelling at each others. Oishi tried – without succeeding – to make them stop.

"Ne, Inui, what about the other roles?" Fuji asked. "With just us regulars there won't be enough people. Are the other club members taking part in this too?"

"Hm... Yes, but only in the unimportant roles." Inui checked his watch. "They should be there by now..."

"Who should be there?" Fuji asked absent-mindedly. He smiled amused while watching Ryoma and Eiji who where on the verge of physically attacking each other. Momo was holding Ryoma still and Oishi was doing the same to Eiji. Kaidoh was trying to ignore them as well as two person that loud possibly could be ignored and Kawamura was trying to talk them into stopping it. Maybe he should give Taka-san a racket... Fuji's hand went to the zipper ot his tennis bag. Maybe not, he desided when he saw the I'm-gonna-make-you-run-20-laps look on Tezuka's face.

Inui grinned. "The rest of the cast, of course. Come on, all of you. Let's go see if..." It seemed that Inui just now noticed the two arguing regulars. He rummaged his bag to find something and pulled out a bottle. Fuji eyed the liquid inside with an interested look. He couldn't really specify what color it was...

Inui held his hand with the bottle between Ryoma and Eiji. "We have a tight shedule so there's no time for pointless arguing."

Ryoma and Eiji blinked couple times staring the bottle before backing of from it like it was... well, there probably isn't anything scarier than Inui juice so...

"Good", Inui said but rather disappointed. He would have wanted to get his new juice tested. "Now please follow me..."

--------------

They went to the gym hall. None of the regulars knew to expect what was inside. Even Fuji's eyes opened in surprise – for a split second.

Inside the hall there were Kamio and Shinji from Fudomine, Mizuki and Yuuta from St. Rudolph, Yamabuki's Sengoku and Taichi, Hyotei's Atobe and Gakuto, Saeki from Rokkaku and Rikkaidai's Marui and Kirihara.

"Everybody seems to be here. Good..." Inui hummed mostly to himself.

The people inside noticed the Seigaku regulars and Inui.

_(Luma-chan: Yes, in this story Inui is not a regular. Had to pick someone and he seemed the most logical choice... I think I already said earlier this doesn't fit to any real part of the series.)_

"What is the meaning of this?" Atobe demanded to know. "Why was Ore-sama called here?"

"Yes, that's odd. Why were so many people called here. And from so many schools too but not all the players and not even..." Kamio shut Shinji's mumbling with his hand.

"So why the hell are we here?" Kamio asked with a voice that was barely quiet enough not to be called a shout. "You called us here Inui so come on and tell us. If it's about tennis why are there just some of the players? And not all are even regulars."

Dan Taichi blushed heavily and felt really out of place.

"It's not about tennis", Inui said.

"It isn't?" Marui asked and stopped flipping the racket in his hand. "What is it then?"

"We'll be doing a play for the Winter festival and we need some help with it", Inui explained.

"You're doing a play?" Gakuto laughed and then what Inui had just said hit him. "Help from us? You mean we're supposed to be in it too? No freaking way!"

"If that's all we came here for I'm outta here", Kamio growled. "C'mon Shinji."

"What play is it?" Saeki asked Fuji. He, Yuuta and Mizuki were standing next to the tensai (Saeki had practically dragged Yuuta to his brother and Mizuki had followed.)

"Midsummer Night's Dream", Fuji told them. His smile was back to its usual place. Inui's choice for the cast had honestly surprised him but Fuji wasn't one to let his emotions show outside. "What do you think, Yuuta? Would you like to be in the play?"

"What? Hell no!"

Inui sighed as the other teams' players started to make their leave. "As I calculated... It seems I have to resort to this." He pulled a stack of paper from his bag and handed one to each player. The boys looked at the papers confused before reading them.

"What the fuck..!" Kamio yelled, face all flushed, and ripped the paper into small pieces. Everyone else were reacting pretty much the same way.

"To have the skill to collect that kind of data..." Mizuki gasped, staring the remains of the paper at his feet. "That is truly scary..."

"Please don't go through the trouble of trying to dispose of the papers", Inui smirked. I of course have severel copies of them plus the originals on my computer."

"Oi, Inui-sempai", Momo asked. "What was on those papers just now?"

"Just some data I collected... Personal data." Inui had a dangerous grin on his face – the kind he had on when he gave the punishment juice for the Seigaku regulast when they lost in some training. "Everyone who doesn't want to take part in the play is free to go but wouldn't it be unfortunate if this data accidentally..."

"What part of this is accidental you bastard?! This is pure blackmailing!" Kirihara almost screamed. His face was bright red. God there must have been something really good on those papers, Fuji thought. Wonder if he'd be able to hack into Inui's computer..? Probably not – shame.

"Why didn't I get a paper like that?" Saeki asked. "No embarrassing data about me?"

"Well of course there is", Inui said while opening his note book, "but according to my data the probability of Rokkaku's Saeki Kojirou co-operating with the play is 97,5 per cent even without blackmailing."

"Guess that's true", Saeki laughed and winked at Fuji. "This should be interesting... I assume you already have something on your mind", he added quietly to Fuji standing next to him.

Fuji gave a cunning smile to his friend. "What on Earth could you be talking about?" Yes, it certainly was a good thing Saeki was there. He could use some help with his plans.

"Well then, anyone who wants to leave now?" Inui asked. No one moved or said anything. "Excellent. In that case I expect to see all of you here tomorrow at the same time. I'll be handing the scripts to you as well as the practise shedules. And here... is the casting list."

**---Midsummer Night's Dream – casting---**

**Titania – Fuji Syusuke**

**Oberon – Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Puck – Mizuki Hajime**

**Helena – Echizen Ryoma**

**Hermia – Kikumaru Eiji**

**Demetrius – Momoshiro Takeshi**

**Lysander – Oishi Syuichiro**

**Thereus – Atobe Keigo**

**Hippolyta – Ibu Shinji**

**Egeus – Kirihara Akaya**

**Nick Bottom – Saeki Kojirou**

**Peter Quince – Sengoku Kiyosumi**

**Francis Flute – Fuji Yuuta**

**Peaseblossom – Dan Taichi**

**Cobwed – Kamio Akira**

**Moth – Marui Bunta**

**Mustardseed – Mukahi Gakuto**

_(Luma-chan: "The rest parts will be played by Seigaku not regular players so no real importance there...")_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Kamio: "You come back here now! The fuck you think I'm gonna co-operate with this. God I swear I'm gonna..."_

_Luma-chan: -hiding- "Waah... Kamio just has no sence of humor..."_

_Inui: "The probability of Kamio Akira getting mad at being forced to participate in a play – not to mention to play a part like that – is 99,9 per cent."_

_Luma-chan; "Gah! Inui, don't go sneaking up on people like that. It's creepy... And what do you mean 99,9? What about the 0,1 per cent?"_

_Inui: -flipping pages- "Oh, wrong data. The correct probability is 100 per cent."_

_Luma-chan: "Sounds more like it... -smirk- I just couldn't resist making him a fairy. I chose 3 redheads for the parts (plus one bluehair). By the way, what's the probability of MomoRyo,OishiEiji and TezuFuji pairings happening if this play idea is used?"_

_Inui: "... Momoshiro x Echizen 82 per cent, Oishi x Kikumaru 95 per cent, Tezuka x Fuji 79 per cent."_

_Luma-chan: "So basically you knew pretty much what you were doing when choosing this play... How about if Fuji 'helps' things a little?"_

_Inui: "... Momoshiro x Echizen 94 per cent, Oishi x Kikumaru 99,5 per cent, Tezuka x Fuji 92 per cent."_

_Luma-chan: -nodding- "Yes, Ryoma can be pretty stubborn sometimes and Tezuka is... well, Tezuka. But the Golden Pair should work out fine. How about you and Kaidoh? I know you let him stay take care of the props just so you and him could..."_

_Inui: "It seems Kamio is back."_

_Luma-chan: "Eep! Where? Inui... Inui! Coward, where did you go? Come back here and answer the question!" -sigh-_

Finally this over-long prologue is finished and the actual story can begin... The first practise is in the next chapter! So now you know the cast. For some parts I have very good reasons, for some... well, anyway. My apologies for those who wanted Kaidoh and Kawamura in the play. But they **are **in the stage management group. This way there'd be better chances for Inui (who also isn't part of the cast since his directing it) with him. The freshman trio will be with them... and I think I'll be bringing more people to help too (at least Jirou, Akutsu and Jackal). Better watch there's no rackets there for Taka-san. Akutsu and Kaidoh are scary enough on their own (well, not really Kaidoh) and just see that you don't let Jirou handle anything important, you know, like hold onto anything heavy that hangs over the players...

_Jackal: "Why me..?"_

_Freshman trio: -swetdrop-_

_Katsuo: "Do we have to take part in this?"_

_Inui: "Sempai's orders."_

_Freshman trio: "Hai, Inui-sempai!"_

-smile- This, of course, is all for the sake of getting more people in the chaos – and to arrange potential pairings.

Speaking of pairing... Any specific of your mind? Ideas are very welcome but I can't promise I can make them happen. And of course... -evil smirk- there's gonna **many**... um, what sould I call it... one-sided couples (that word isn't right...). What I mean is that there's gonna be major crushes all over the place! I was thinking of maybe Atobe going after Ryoma and **many people **after Fuji (maybe Mizuki and Kirihara...) I want jealous Tezuka!

_Kamio: "There you are, you bastard!"_

_Luma-chan: "Eep! Gotta run! See you in the next chapter."_

_Inui: "... The probability of Kamio catching her... 100 per cent."_

_Eiji: "Hoi, should we help her?"_

_Ryoma: "Why bother. It's her own fault."_

_Fuji: -snicker- "Ne, you're cruel, Echizen..."_

_Ryoma: "You're one to talk, Fuji-sempai."_

_Eiji: "Please review!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Happy Birthday to Nagayama Takashi (November 16) who played Fuji in season 2 of Tenimyu (and Kikumaru during part of season one and... I guess he's playing him again in season 3 but I haven's seen it so I'm not sure...) It's his... -quickly counting- 26th birthday! He's so cute and looks much younger that that (but well, don't they all...). Anyways, Happy Birthday!!!! -hearts all around-


	4. My fair fairy lady

Oh god I can't believe I lost all my notes to this fic! I left out some characters in the last chapter thaht were supposed to be there! Uh, I just let Inui fix that somehow... For the record, the Ohtori was supposed to be there (the lion's part is his) as well as Shishido and Oshitari.

I'm really sorry it took so long to update this -cries- Million thanks to all those wonderfull people who have reviewed this and have had the patience to wait for this update -bows-

Disclaimers: Everybody knows this...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 4: My fair fairy lady

Hn, doesn't it kinda seem like there are more people here than yesterday?" Momoshiro asked when he and Ryoma entered the gym hall the following day as they had been told.

"You two are late, as usual", Inui commented. Next to him stood three guys from Hyotei: Ohtori was blushing heavily, Shishido was red on his face also – though that was because he was boiling mad – and Oshitari was just as calm as ever. Gakuto appeared from somewhere and tried to inquire the Hyotei tensai about the 'secret data' but without success.

"Inui, didn't you say yesterday that everyone was here?" Kikumaru asked. "Then what about those three?"

"Aa, that's just because the author of this story messed things up and refuses to correnct things properly", Inui explained.

Everybody else: "... ... ... ..."

"So shall we begin now?"

"You're not supposed to mention the author in the story, right?" Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

"No", Echizen shook his head. "And I don't think she will like that tone either. Inui-senpai should watch what he says..."

"Nya! Ochibi, Momo! "Eiji whispered sharply. "You're not supposed to talk about her either!"

o o o o o o o o o o

We'll take a short break so that I can remind our boys what they can talk about in the actual story and what should be left in the aftertalk section. Pardon me...

Let's continue.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Where did Inui-senpai go?" Momoshiro asked.

"To get a new pair of glasses", Ryoma asnwered yawning. He was getting bored as usual, when he wasn't playing tennis. "The ones she had on were broken when she..."

Momoshiro clapped his hand on Ryoma's mouth to silence him up. "No, you can't mention her again! We'll be in trouble."

Ryoma glared at his senpai. "Hand of or I'll bite", he growled.

"Brat", Momoshiro mumbled but quickly removed his hand.

"Let's begin then", Inui announced stepping out room with a huge pile of paper. He put the pile on a nearby table and started hanging the papers to people. "These are the scripts. The scenes you are in have been marked and all your lines have been highlighted. Make sure to memorize your lines well. You can't rely on the papers at the actual performance. Except Ohitari-san of course but he's the prompter."

"That won't be necessary", Oshitari said. "I know Midsummer Night's Dream by heart." Gakuto gave him his are-you-serious look but just shrugged then. Okay, so the romantic tensai probably knew all Shakespeare's plays by heart. And probably not just Shakespeare's either...

"As I calculated", Inui nodded – he hadn't even offered a script to Oshitari. "Very well then. Now we have all the actors here. There are of course several minor roles that will be filled by the non-regular players of Seigaku's tennis club but since those people won't actually do much anything, there's no need for them to be joioning the rehearsals until the last week. The stage management will be handled by Kawamura and Kaidoh. The freshmen", Inui nods towards Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo, "will be helping. We'll also be getting help from some other schools but they couldn't make it today. By they I mean Akutsu from Yamabuki and Akutagawa from Hyotei."

"Momoshiro turned to whisper something to Ryoma. "Wanna bet that the actual reason that those two aren't here today is coz Akutsu couldn't care less and that Jirou guy probably fell asleed somewhere?"

"Any questions?" Inui asked.

"I have one", Saeki said, flipping through the script. "Echizen-kun is Helena, right? And Kikumaru-kun is Hermia? But shouldn't the roles be the other way around? After all, there's a scene where Helena calls Hermia short. Also, isn't Hermia's hair dark while..." Fuji punched Saeki on the side with his elbow to silence him. Sure, the role choices would be more logical that way but as far as Fuji's match making plans went, the arrangement was better and would provide better results in the end.

"What? Let me see! Where?" Kikumaru jumped to read script over Saeki's shoulder. "Hoi, but that can't be. I'm much taller than Ochibi! We have to change it."

"No", said Inui.

"Why not?" Momoshiro said. "It's not like it's such a big deal."

"It's because the autho... Oh, never mind. The roles will stay as they are and that's it. The hair color thing is not a problem since you'll be wearing wigs anyway and the height... Well we'll just make sure that Echizen is standing on a higher spot than Kikumaru when it's time for that particular scene." Inui glanced at Ryoma. "...a much higher spot", he added.

Snickering could be heard from all over the room and Ryoma kicked Momoshiro who was laughing aloud beside him.

"Now then", Inui continued. "We'll naturally need costumes for the play and luckily our school's fashion club has promised to help us with that." Inui walked to the door to the girls' changing room and opened it – about twenty girls carrying various pieces of clothes and other stuff appeared from the changing room. "So what I understood was that the costume for the fairy queen is the biggest piece of work", Inui said to the girl with long curly blond hair who apparently was the head of the fashion club. "Should we see that first and then worry about the rest?"

"Yes, that would be the best thing to do." The president of the club nodded two younger girsl carrying a long white plastic bag. "Fuji-san, would you mind trying the dress on? It was originally done according to Miyune-chan's measurements of course but you two are about the same size so hopefully we don't have to do too big changes."

"Of course", Fuji smiled.

The blonde girl told her two kouhais with the plastic bag that contained the dress to take it to the changing room. The girls did as they were told and came back. "You won't be able to get it on by yourself but I think you might wanna ask one of your friends to help you instead of one of us." The girl gave a meaningfull glance towards her blushing fellow club members and gave a genuine smile to Fuji.

"Yes, thank you", Fuji answered to the smile. "Eiji, will you help me with it?"

While the two of them were in the changing room, the fashion club president, Kanori-san, explained to the rest of the boys what they would do next. The fairy queen outfit was the only one they had already made so they'd need to take exact measurements for all the other costumes and to make sure that the designs they had already made would look good. They also needed to check that the colors for the clothes would fit every person.

"Aaaah! Fujiko looks just like a girl!" Kikumaru's yell could clearly be heard from the changing room. Everybody turned to look as Eiji pushed Fuji out of the room. What followed was the sound of several jaws hitting the floor and a couple people felling down as theig legs from some unexplained reason went numb.

"Oh, this is wonderfull!" Kanori-san said happily, clapping her hands together. "It looks like it's a perfect fit. I was so worried we'd have to change it – that would have meant much extra work. How does it feel? Too loose or too tight anywhere?"

"Did you make this yourself?" Fuji asked.

"Of course!" the girl answered proudly. "After all, the dress for the fairy queen has to be the most beautiful one."

Fuji smiled. The girl had every right to be proud of her work – it was truly beautiful. The thin white fabric was cut in a skillfull way that really couldn't be expected from anyone still in junior high – or even high school. The upper part of the dress was decorated with complicated silver stitching. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen", Fuji told her truthfully.

Kanori-san's face beamed in delight. "Oh, but it's far from ready yet, Fuji-san", she said humbly. "Ah, let's see what it looks like with all the accessories."

She gestured some of the girls to come closer. One of them carefully put a blonde wig on Fuji's head – the curls were so long they reached over his waist. "Miyune-chan has piercings so we had to change these a little", Kanori-san explained as one of the girls put a clip earring on the boy's ears.

"Well, Inui-san?" the girl asked after they finished. "What do you think?"

"As expected from Kanori-san", Inui said. "Very good, very good indeed." Inui had taken several mental notes of how the other people in the room acted when seeing Fuji like this.

"Well thank you", the girl said very pleased. "Should we start taking the other measurements now?"

"Ah, yes, please."

Yuuta was the first person to pull himself together after the initial shock. "What the hell..! You can't walk around wearing something like that!"

"Why not?" Fuji asked and twirled around in a way that made most of the people in the room gasp for air and if Taka-sanhadn't already fainted after seeing Fuji enter the room in that dress earlier that would have done it. "Does it not look good on me?"

"That's not the point... It's just... too girly!"

"Uh, hello? Isn't that kind of the point?" Kanori-san wasn't the least intimidated by Yuuta's glare.

"Ne, Yuuta", Fuji said smiling, "you'll be wearing a dress too."

"What are you talking about? My character is a guy!"

"Well yes, but he's one of the men that will do a play for king Theseus and the others and he has a woman's role in it."

"Yuuta stared at his brother in disbelief. "No way! I'm not gonna..."

"What do you mean you can't change it?" Everybody turned to look at Atobe who was speaking on the phone. "Yes of course I know it's a classic but there's nothing you can't change with money! If ore-sama says he wants to change the script so that instead of Hippolyta Theseus will marry the fairy queen Titania then you'll better make it happen. And also..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Mizuki interrupted him.

"None of your matter, commoner", Atobe said, annoyed. "There's obviously a mistake in the play. Should it not be king Theseus who shall marry the most beautiful lady, yes? And since that would be Titania, played by Fuji Syusuke, so we need to change the..."

"You can't change classics", Mizuki fumed.

Atobe looked at Mizuki like the boy was something very disgusting. "Very well then. In that case I demand the role of Oberon for myself. The fair Titania should only belong to ore-sama."

"I'm Fuji-kun's destined lover... er, rival! I should be the one that gets the role of Oberon!"

"Fuji..." The said boy turned towards the buchou. "Take off that dress."

"Mn, Tezuka... Here, in front of everybody?" Fuji said with a silky voice. "If you could wait 'till we're alone then..."

"Fuji." Tezuka really wasn't in a very humorious mood right now – not that he usually was but... "Get rid of the dress. It's ruining everyone's focus."

"Ah. Fine then, but wil you come help me to remove it then? I can't get it off by myself."

"Why don't you ask Kikumaru?"

"Ne, Tezuka. Don't uoi want to undress me?" Fuji's half-open eyes glinted wickedly.

"I will help you Fuji-kun!"

"No, ore-sama is the only one to touch his wife!"

...And those two weren't the only ones willing to help...

"Tezuka..." Fuji said in a quiet, slightly strained voice. "You better help me out off this. Now."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

TBC...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Shinji: "What's Atobe's problem... It's not like he has to play a woman's role. I don't want to marry him in the play either... Maybe it would have been a good idea if he had gotten the script changed but can you actually do something like that? It's really annoying. And I have to wear a dress too like Fuji..."_

_Kamio: Oh, for the love of god Shinji shut the hell up already!_

pushes Shinji and Kamio into a closet- You two just stay there and make up... or out, whatever. I'll pair you up later -smile- I really don't know yet what I'm gonna do with the pairings. Or it's gonna be mostly traditional pairings in the end but before that... I just kinda like the idea of 'everybody wants Fuji' -smile- And I'm really sorry about the chapter... I'm running fever so maybe that would explain most of the craziness. I had fun, it that makes it okay! Not? Okay, I'll just go die now...


End file.
